Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barcode scanners, and more particularly, to a smartphone programmed to function as a barcode scanner.
Description of Related Art
Packaging can be a complicated and error-prone operation. What goes into a box or a master carton is usually dictated, not by the manufacturer, but by the manufacturer's customer. For example, in a retail supply chain, the customer will submit a work order to a manufacturer for just what is needed to replenish sold inventory, so that over time, each shipment may be unique. Consequently, a box or a master carton will contain a specific set of items, in various quantities of each item, for a given shipment; a later shipment may have the same set of items, or a different set of items in a completely different configuration of numbers of each item.
The accuracy of the shipment in terms of items and their correct number is extremely important, as retailers replenish their inventory based only on what is selling. Moreover, many retail establishments have very limited storage space, and cannot accommodate many, if any, unexpected items. Shipment accuracy takes on a dimension of security in the pharmaceutical industry. When the retailer submits an order to the manufacturer or distributor, the accuracy of the shipment is a major factor in determining if the shipment has been tampered with. If the arriving shipment does not contain the correct items in their correct quantities, it can be an indication that the shipment has been broken into. Confirmation that all of the shipped and arriving items are not counterfeit or adulterated is extremely important, especially in the pharmaceutical and medical device industries.
One such method of confirming product shipping accuracy is the use of matching barcodes in supply chain and packaging operations. Since virtually all products are shipped within barcoded packaging, barcodes can be used to ensure that only the correct products are included within a shipment. The process of confirming or verifying that the correct products are located within each shipment traditionally has been done manually by workers. A worker, equipped with a printed list of products to be shipped, visually inspects each package to ensure the package is being loaded onto the correct shipment as the package proceeds along a conveyor belt to a master carton or a pallet for shipment. This is a labor intensive, boring, and error-prone process.
Typically, this verification process is done with a Portable Data Terminal (PDT), which is a battery powered computer with a barcode scanner that is programmed with the correct barcodes for each shipment. A worker or operator electronically scans each package during the loading process, such as on a conveyor belt, to confirm that the correct package is being loaded onto the correct shipment. The PDT confirms whether each package belongs in the shipment, typically with a visual “BARCODE MATCH” message, or a “BARCODE MISMATCH” message on a screen to indicate whether a package is being loaded onto the correct shipment.
Most PDTs are relatively large and heavy handheld mobile devices, such as the MC9000-G Series from Symbol Technologies (now Zebra Technologies) or the PSC Falcon 4400 series (now Honeywell). PDT's are expensive, ranging from $600 to $4000 or more. It can be an expensive problem for shippers when PDTs are accidentally lost, misplaced or stolen. Typical PDTs are heavy and bulky, and are tiresome to use. Many PDTs are limited in their functions and capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that has all the capabilities of conventional PDTs at less cost, improved functionalities, and no incentive for theft.